


Colors of magic

by Nemara14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocahontas (1995)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemara14/pseuds/Nemara14
Summary: I basically just changed the song colors of the wind if it were sung by a wizard my first work so .. enjoy  and let me know about the lyrics you would change .





	Colors of magic

You think you own whatever magic you use. That magic is just a thing you can label. But I know every spell, plant, and creature has a life, has a spirit, has a name. You think the only right people are people who look and think like you. But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger. You'll learn things you never knew, you never knew. Have you ever heard a werewolf cry to the blue corn moon. Or asked the grinning Bobcat why he grinned. Can you sing with all the voices of sorcerers. Can you paint with all the colors of magic * 2. Come run with magical creatures in the forest. Come taste the sweet leaves of the mandrake (ik they are bitter but just ignore that). Come roll in all the magic around you and for once never Wonder of its base. Magicals are all my brothers. The dragon and goblins are my friends. And we are all connected to each other. In a runic circle  I hope that never ends. Have you ever heard a werewolf cry to the blue corn moon or let the dragon tell you where he's been? Can you sing with all the voices of sorcerers. Can you paint with all the colors of magic. How high does that whomping willow grow if you cut it down you'll never know. And you'll never hear the werewolf cry to the blue corn moon for when either we are light or dark we need to sing with all the voices of magic. We need to paint with it ....you can use standard magic and still all you'll have is that until you can paint with all the colors of magic.


End file.
